1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to container devices, and more particularly, to a container device having a body for enclosing one substance and a cap for closing an opening of the body so as to keep the other substance enclosed within the cap separate from the substance enclosed by the body.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been a tendency for a beverage or a soft drink to come with a liquid solvent that is separate from a solute, which is usually in a form of tablet. This tablet is dissolved or mixed with the liquid solvent to become a drinkable solution at the time a person is to consume the drinkable solution. The reason why the solute is kept separate from the liquid solvent is such a drinkable solution is inappropriate for storage or to be in a ready-to-drink status and the solute is unstable with respect to the environment, such as moisture and air. Therefore, the solute should be sealed air-tight inside an enclosure prior to being dissolved in or mixed with the liquid solvent.
There are two types of conventional container devices, which provide the solute with a protective enclosure. One typically consists of a main container for retaining a liquid solvent and an annex container for retaining a solute. This type of container device requires a person to in turn open the main container and the annex container or vice versa in order to have the solute contact with the liquid solvent and thereby to become a drinkable solution. However, the problem is that two independent opening operations are necessary for making the aforementioned drinkable solution, causing this conventional container device to be inconvenient and complicated in operation.
Another type of conventional container devices is one including a container body having an opening for a plug assembly closably inserted thereinto and a storage space defined by the container body for retaining a liquid solvent. The plug assembly consists of a plug body having a guide sleeve, the guide sleeve having an upper end integral with the plug body and a lower end covered by a sealing member for retaining a solute inside the guide sleeve; and a tabular cutting member slidably plugged into the guide sleeve via the upper end of the guide sleeve. The tabular cutting member is capable of air-tight sealing the guide sleeve so as to prevent the solute received in the guide sleeve from being in contact with the ambient. In use, a user has to first remove from the container body a protection cover used to protect the tabular cutting member from being compressed prior to use, and then press down the tabular cutting member to separate the sealing member from the lower end of the guide sleeve in order to release the solute from the guide sleeve and to allow the solute to resolve in or mix with the liquid solvent in the container body. After this, the plug assembly is removed away from the container body for the user to consume the thus-obtained solution. Accordingly, the problem which comes with this type of container device is that it requires three steps to make available a solution ready for consumption. It is therefore laborious and inconvenient in operation.